Captain Jackie Sparrow
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Jack is back with his 2 daugthers and son. Molly is died... Can the Sparrow family save her? Does she even want to be saved? What will Barbossa her father have to say? Mostly in Jackie's P.O.V! This is after my other story 'The new Pirate in town' story. Hope you like this!
1. I am Jackie Sparrow

Chapter 1

**Omg! I'm back! ^^ Have you missed me? I missed you! So I don't own pirates of the Caribbean -.- but I do own Molly, Jackie, Josh and Tia Jr. Hope you enjoy**

Jackie's P.O.V

A young 13 year old girl walks the ship; The _Black Pearl_. "Miss Sparrow" People said as she walked by. She nods and keeps walking.

_Hello my name is Jackie Kate Sparrow, daughter to Jack and Molly Sparrow. Sister: Tia C. Sparrow. (C means Carly) Brother: Joshamee (Or Josh) Kevin Sparrow. My grand fathers are Barbossa and Teague. Grandmothers are unknown. My mom died giving birth to the twins. I was 4 almost 5. 8 years she has been gone... I don't remember much of her but I look just like her. All but my eyes... They were my father or as I call him: Jack. He gets mad when I call him that but you know. I'm just like him; I want to be a pirate when I grow up but the twins want to be people who live on land. They're like my mom my dad would say. _

"'Ello Jack" I say. "Jackie stop calling me Jack; call me Dad or Daddy or Father" Jack says. "I like Jack" I say. He rolls his eyes. "Can I stir?" I ask. "Fine" I take the helm. Then 2, 8 year olds walk onto the deck. "Joshamee. Tia." I nod. "Stop calling me Joshamee! It's Josh!" Josh yelled. Tia starts to laugh. "Oh 'M sorry" I say pirate like. Jack shakes his head. "Jackie" He says. "_Dad_ can I change me name?"

"What? No! You're grand father gave it to ye!" He yelled. I roll my eyes. Just because my name is after Jack's, I have to keep it... "Whatever" I say. "Don't you whatever me!" Jack yelled. "Cool..."

"Dad can you take the helm back? I don't feel very well" I say. "What's the matter honey?" Jack moves next to me. "Cotton! Take the helm!" My father barks. He takes it and Jack takes me down to my room. "How ye feel?"

"Bad" Tears start to fall. "What-"

"It's been 8 whole years dad. I miss mom" I sob. He holds me. "We need to talk with Barbossa then" My father rocks us back and forth. "Why did she have to go?" I ask in a whisper. "I don't know... I don't know..." He repeats. "Thanks dad" I kiss his chick and roll over. "Going to sleep eh?"

"Aye" I close my eyes. "Sleep well" He walks away. A dream takes over...

~Dream~

I was walking and then hear screaming. I run to the sound. "Twins" Gibbs says. Jack smiles holding them. I then see her; mom. "Mom" I call and try to run to her. I can't. She closes her eyes. "No! Don't! Mommy! MOMMY!" I scream as she dies. No one sees me standing here watching. Tears fall. Then I'm walking in the room. "Daddy" He looks to my voice. We talk about mommy being died. She was gone. No one helped her... I have no mother...

~End. Jackie's P.O.V~

I wake in a swat. "Jackie" My wide eyes fall onto my father's scared face. I couldn't speak. "What's all the screaming and crying for?" He asks. "I-I h-had a-a night-t mar-re" I sob. Jack hugs me close. "Want to talk about it?" I nod and tell him about the nightmare of reliving mother's death. "It's ok; it was only a nightmare" He says. "No it's real! I have no mother" I cry.

"Jackie you still have me... your brother and sister... Even Gibbs!" Jack says. "I miss mom though..." Warm hot tears run down my face more and more. "SHIP AHEAD!" Someone yelled. Jack and I run up to the deck. It was a pirate ship and it was Black Beard's old ship. My grandfather was on it; Barbossa. The twins watch it. "Daddy" Tia runs over to Father. "It's a ship" She cries. Josh comes over too. "Who's the caption? Does he hate you dad?" He asks. "Not all captions are men" I growl. "Sure" Josh rolls his eyes. I go to hit him. "Don't" Jack says.

The ship sits by the _Pearl_. "Why 'Ello Jack" We all turn and face Barbossa. We stare at the old pirate. "Long time no see" Barbossa didn't know about Molly being died... "So Jackie honey, where's mom?"


	2. Chapter 2: Tia is a devil! My cookie!

Jackie's P.O.V

I stand frozen. "Jackie" Barbossa says again. "M-mo-mom-'s d-dd-ie-ed" I sob. Jack walks over to hug me. "Barbossa we would like to save my wife" He says. The old man says nothing. "Grand-dad?" Josh holds out his little hand. "Jack you let my baby die?" Barbossa growled. "I didn't! She died in child birth!" Dad cries. "So you're saying me grand-kids killed me daughter?"

"Barbossa" My voice sacred the old man. "Leave my dad alone" I order. "Jackie" Dad's looking at me. "Can ye sail under the command? Or can ye not?" I ask. "Savvy?" My father grins. Savvy was one of my first words. "Savvy" He says. "Then call me Capitan Jackie Sparrow" I tell him. "Aye, Capitan Sparrow"

"And when were ye telling me this?" Dad asks. "Well I am 13" I say. "I'm Capitan" He hugs me. "I'm Capitan Jackie Sparrow" I jump and pull out my sword. "But first things first"

"What?" Everyone asks. "We got to go get William and Elizabeth" I say. They all nod. "Set sail for Port Royal" The crew run around doing their jobs. "Jackie Kate Sparrow"

"Aye. AND IT'S CAPITAN JACKIE KATE SPARROW!" I yell. "When were ye going to clean ye room?" Gibbs growled. "You can remember this as the day you almost made Capitan Jackie Sparrow clean her room" I bolt away from the angry Gibbs. "JACKIE!" He yelled. Jack, Josh and Tia start to laugh. I was just like Jack in so many ways. But like Molly in others. I was their first daughter.

When Gibbs gives up trying to find me, I come out from hiding behind the stairs. I chuckle when I see Jack trying to teach Josh to stir the helm. Tia walks over to me. "Hey Jackie" She smiles. I sigh. "What'd ye want?"

"Your cookie" She says. "No" I tell her. "Then I'll have to tell Gibbs where you are and tell dad you already did 'it'" She smiled evilly. "You wouldn't" I say. "We both know I would. So what's it ganna be?" Tia starts to walk to father. "Oh daddy" She starts. "Fine" I growl. "Thank you" The little 'girl' runs off to eat my cookie. "Bugger" I hiss. "Oh Jackie there you are" I look up to see Barbossa. "What"

"Are ye not me Capitan?" He asks. "Yes" I walk over to the side of the ship. "Do you think we'll find her?" I ask. "Of course we will" He smiles. I stare at him. "I miss her" I sigh. "I do too" Barbossa says. "I wish she was with me now... Dad isn't the best when boys say hi to me or when it's my lady time of the month... Or I smile at a boy! He hates it when I ask things about being a woman, being a man or how to make a baby" A giggle leaves my lips. "But I love him"

~Jack's P.O.V~

"But I love him" Jackie says to Barbossa. Tears form in my eyes. "Love you too baby girl" I smile. She turns to face me. A blush comes onto her tan face. "You-you he-heard that?" She asks. I hug her close. "We will get Molly back... I swear it" Jackie hugs me back. "Thank you Dad"

"Anytime luv" I say. Barbossa smiles. "You're a better father then me but what will Molly say when I tell her-" Jackie holds up her hand. "Don't" She tells him. "What?" I look at them. "Dad I'm in love"


	3. Love you Daddy

Chapter 3

~Jackie's P.O.V~

Jack stares at me like I have 3 heads. -.- "Stop staring at me" I whine. He doesn't say anything. "BARBOSSA" I yell. "Aye Capitan" He steps next to me. "YOU DID THIS!" I pull out my sword. Barbossa bolts away as I chase him. "I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" I vow. I almost have him when Jack stops me. "We need him to save Molly" He says. I then see something hit the floor; it's tears! "Dad!" I cry and run into his arms. "Are you ok?" I ask in a rush. "Yes"

"I'm so sorry!" He hugs me close. "Jackie you're getting so big... I just couldn't believe that you're already gave your heart away! I... love you Jackie" I kiss his chick. "I love you too... Daddy" that brings a smile to his face! "You called me daddy"

"I did" Then Gibbs runs up. "Jackie" He growled. "Aye" I say. "Go clean your room"

"Gibbs" Dad says. "Aye sir" Gibbs says. "Go clean Jackie's room. I need her here" He tells him. "Aye" Gibbs grumbles as he walks away to clean. I start to laugh. "Go dad!" I hold out my hand for a high five. He does. "Am I awesome or what?" Jack smiled. "Better than Awesome, you're my dad" I hug him as I say this. "Thanks Jackie" He tells me.

~With Molly wherever she is, Molly's P.O.V~

My ghostly body walks down the stairs of the _(Davy Jones's old Ship)_. Capitan William walks over to me. "You ok Molly?" He asks. "I am" I say. William smiles. "Want to see your family?" He asks. "Yes" I nod. We walk into his cabin and look into a ball thing. "_Black Pearl_" William says. It shows Jackie hugging Jack with the twins smiling. "Jack" His name comes off my paling lips. "I know how you feel... You may hate me but we're going to the Locker." He tells me. "WHAT?" I scream.

"Jack's going there so we are" He hugs me. "I'm going to try to help you go back to the living"

"Thank you Will" I hug back. But what scared me the most was when Black Beard walked over. I never liked him... "Capitan" The man says. "Yes" Will says. "Are we going to the Locker?" He asks. "Yes" The crew run around to do different things. I was going home back to my family and my Jack. "We'll be back together soon" I whisper. The ship moves to go to the Locker. But when I look back at Will, I see a tentacle on his right chick...

**How was it? Good? Bad? O.O **

**Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but the people I made... Review, comment anything! Please be my first! ;) Thanks for reading bye!**


	4. Note

A/N:

This is Psudocode_Samurai's message. Please spread the message, message the Admins in support of a MA rating and such. Email Support fanfiction which you can find by clicking help in the up right corner.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owne  
Will Rayne

AriaSnow

Pirate Lass to Jack Sparrow


	5. Chapter 4: Love

Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the wait! I had a HUGE writer's block T.T But I hope this will be longer than other chapters, who knows. Read on my fans! **

Jackie's P.O.V

Sun light rolls into my window. "Get up Jackie!" Dad yells though the door. "Aye" I whine as I get up. My dress was brown and long. I just didn't care what I looked like, I was like my mom. When I get up onto the deck, the wind of morning flies though my hair. Josh and Tia eat breakfast in the crow's nest. Jack is stirring the _Pearl_. "Morning 'Dad" I say in a sleepy voice. "Jackie, we'll b' at' Lizbeth's soon" Dad says. "Ok..." I close my eyes. "JACKIE!" I jump. My eyes wide! "Yes"

He rolls his eyes. "Land ho!" Josh called. The crew run around and a new one takes me down. "'M sorry Miss Sparrow" He cried. The man lies on me; him on top, I'm on the bottom. "Get off my daughter" Jack growled. "'M sorry" Hr repeats. "What's your name?" I speak. "James Kelly ma'am" James said. "Well its ok, just look next time" We get up. My father is mad but I stare at James. He has blond hair, brown eyes and looked very pirate-like.

After some time, we come to my Aunt Elizabeth's island. "Jackie, you have grown. Oh, are you the twins? Josh and Tia Jr?" She asks. "Aye" I say. The twins glare at me. "Jackie, where is Molly?" Tears start to form but I shake my head. "'Lizabeth" Jack growled. "What Jack?"

"Molly died 8 years ago" I start to cry. "Dad leave her alone. SHE DIDN'T KNOW!" I scream. Gibbs walks up. "Jack" My dad looks down at his first mate. "Jackie has never snapped at me" He cries. I start to walk away. Tears fall from my face. As I sit by the beach, I see something. "Jack" The monkey bolts to my side. "Hey buddy" The monkey tries to smile. Then a woman walks out from the sea. She has dark brown hair and eyes. (Tia the sea goddess) I jump back. _"Jackie" _She says.

"What" The woman sits by me. _"Your mother needs you. I can tell her what you want her to know" _More tears form in my brown eyes. "Tell her... I love her... Dad does too. Same with the Twins... And can you ask her something?" I ask. _"Sure" _The woman smiles. "Why? Why did she have to go?" I ask. And repeat it some. _"Remember, you are the air to the sea" _She gets up and walks back into the sea. "Hey wait! What do you mean?" I yell. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Jackie" I look up to see William the 3. "Will" I cry and run into his arms. "Where were you? Mom said you run away; why?" I hide in his shirt. "She hurt me"

"How?" we meet each other's eyes. "She said 'Molly'" I tear up more. Will wipes away my tears! We kiss sweetly. "I love you Jackie" He says. "I love you too Will" But what we didn't know was my father was watching. "WILLIAM! JACKIE!" He yelled. We jump. "Hey dad" I blush. "WHY WERE KISSING MY BABY?" He barked at Will. William stares at Jack. "Dad..." I stand in front of Will. "WHY?" He repeats. "Because we love each other" My father's face is beet red for anger. He takes out his sword to fight Will. A memory comes to my mind when Mom did the same thing; I take out my own sword. "Leave him alone" I growl.

"Jackie" Will and Jack say. I hold up my sword. Aunt Elizabeth gave it to me; it is from China/Singapore. She had given me the _Empress. _I was her captain. "Leave Will" I repeat. I was also the air to the _Black Pearl_. "Do ye hear me?" He nods. "Good." I smile then nod to his sword. Dad puts it away. "What do ye say?"

"Thank you?" William says.

"Aye" Jack rolls his eyes. A smile comes to my face. "Well let's go and get mom!" We all run to the _Pearl_.

**Short I know! -.- I will update soon and will make it longer! I just have another story I'm working on. Review please! Please? Bye**


	6. Pain is everywhere

Molly's P.O.V

"William where are Jack and the kids?" I ask as we walk in the Locker. "Coming" He sounded mean and cold but it changes when he smiles at me. "Will do you need to talk with someone?" I ask. "Yes" He cries and runs into my arms. "It's Elizabeth! I think she may hate me!" Will sobs on my shoulder. I hug me. "Shh" I sing some and he falls asleep. "Come on Jack! I need you!" I tell the wind to bring to Jack Sparrow.

Are we even married anymore? I did die... I shake my head. "I am happy I got to bring 3 amazing children into this world" Tears fall. "Who am I kidding? I need to be with my family!" Sobs leave my white lips. I am a ghost... Not living, not breathing, no love, not me. I fall asleep next to William. What could happen? Will my family save me? I hope so!

Jackie's P.O.V

"Jackie" I turn to the call of my name. "Aye" Gibbs runs up to me. "Ye 'know ye'r job'" Gibbs grumpily says. "What was that Master Gibbs?" I smirk. "HELP ME BLOODY WITH THE RUM!" Jack growls at Gibbs's anger and calls. "Master Gibbs" The first mate sighs. When Jack isn't looking; I laugh at him and show off Jack's old hat. "Go do Jackie's job" Gibbs walks off in anger. I chuckle and Jack glares but soon stops and joins me. "We're the Sparrows"

I take the helm when dad chooses our way with Barbossa. Bored, I start to sing "The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her Bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam.

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die." The crew stop and listen to my voice. Even Jack and Barbossa come out to hear me. My face becomes red. "Run up your white flag, you scurvy scum, and leave me be, or I'll be sending you to Davy Jones" I scream; everyone runs away be Barbossa and Jack. "Funny, I said the same thing..." Barbossa laughs. Jack stares. "DIDN'T YE TWO BLOODY NOT JUST HEAR ME?" The two run back into Jack's cabin. "Better" I hum the last bit of the song.

When Jack and his crew/family come to Tortuga, Jackie feels scared. What will happen? She thought. "'Ello 'William" She says softly. "Hello" Will walks over to Jack. Is he mad at me? Jackie thinks with a small growl. "Miss Sparrow" She turns at the call of her name. "Aye James" He smiles. "Want to go for a walk?" He asks. "Sure" They pair of pirates leave to get a glass of rum.

"James why are you-"

"Because I feel like someone is watching" Jackie glares but soon sighs. "Aye" The girl walks into a bar with James. "2 glass of rum" The maid nods and walks away to get the rum. "So Jackie what's it like to have Jack Sparrow as a father?" The maid hands them the glasses. "If it be Jack Sparrow's oldest daughter!" One drank pirate says to another. "She looks yummy" The other says back. "Aye" Jackie's blood boles. _How dare they? I'm right here! _She turns to James. "Almost done?" She asks. "Yup" They get up but before they leave Jackie walks over to the talking pirates. "We'll listen here, ye talk behind me back again and ye'r good as dead" They nod and she leaves. "Wow" James takes the teen to the beach. "Thought you may like it here" Was he blushing? Jackie looks closer but he looks away. Bugger! "Well thanks"

"Jackie do you like anyone?" Her heart speeds up. "Well aaa..." Jackie stares at James. "I don't know" The pirate lass was blushing? She looks away. "James I am not looking for love OK? I have to find my mother... She needs me" With this said; Jackie jumps up and runs away into the dark of the night. "JACKIE!" James calls after the girl. Tears form in her eyes. Why was her heart breaking? She loved Will right? RIGHT? Jackie sighs in anger. "I wish mom was here" She says softly. Out of nowhere, she hears a scream. Jackie runs to find some pirate attacking her sister! "Hey you!" She yelled. The man looks up to her with lust in his eyes.

"Let that lass go" She growled. "Well nope. Unless you are going to come with me without saying anything" Jackie growls again. "Fine. Leave her ALONE!" The teen girl walks over. He let's Tia go and Jackie takes out her sword. "Sorry but I don't go with grips like you" She stands in front of her little sister. He stares into Jackie's eyes. "We made a deal!" He says mad. "So? I'm a pirate" Jackie laughs. Jackie had learned the best from her father so she could save her sister and herself. "Who the hell are you?" Tia screams at the man. "Cutler Beckett" He said. "Who?" Jackie stares at well her sister asks him things. _The guy who almost killed my dad? The man who almost killed Elizabeth and Will? Oh my god! Shit it is! Wait dad said they killed him...? How is he alive?_ Many thoughts go though Jackie's head.

"What's ye want?" Jackie hisses. "Well I want is to kill Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann and William Turner" He says with a smirk. "And oh yes, Molly Barbossa/Sparrow" He adds. "HOW DARE YE?" Jackie yells. When she yells, Cutler jumps. Her sword goes up to his neck. "I should just kill you" Jackie glares at him. "Please leave me" He pleads. "Why? You almost hurt my sister and then want to kill-"

"You're Jack's daughter are you not?" Cutler smirks. Jackie draws blood to his neck. "So what if I am" His smirk becomes bigger. "How are you alive" Jackie asks well growls. "I can swim" Cutler stares into her eyes. Tia has tears starting to form. "Mommy" She cries on Jackie. "Who is your mother?" The weird man asks the little girl. Jackie tries to stop her but she says it. "Molly" Cutler starts to laugh evilly. Jackie grabs Tia and runs to the _Black Pearl_. "Dad" She yells as she gets onto the deck. "Aye" Jack walks into view. _How can I tell him? _Was her last thought.


	7. Last chapter

Jack stares at Tia's tears and Jackie's scared faces. "What happened?" He moved over to his daughters. "Jackie" He asks again. "Daddy!" Tia runs into his arms. "Jackie" Jackie looks into his eyes. "What happened?" He repeats. "Cutler is... alive" Jackie stares into his eyes. "What? I was there the day we killed him!" Jack was mad. "He said he could swim." Jackie takes Tia away from her father. "I'll just put her to bed" Jack nods and the girls walk away. "Tia are you OK?" Jackie asks. Tia hugs her older sister close like her life was on the line. "He's coming after mommy and daddy... I'm scared"

"Shh... I'll fight off who ever to keep you, Josh, Dad and even Mom if I have to" Jackie vows well holding her crying sister. "Now let's put you to bed eh?" Tia looks up. "Jackie... Can I sleep with you? I don't want to be alone" Tia says with a small sob. "Sure, remember I'll do anything for my family" Jackie kisses her head, picks her up into her arms and walks to her room. "Thank you Jackie" Tia hides behind Jackie's hair. "Anytime" As they walk, Josh walks over. "What are you pussies doing?" He hissed. "Don't talk like that"

"You're not the boss Jackie" Josh presses past them. "Yea I'm not but Dad is" Jackie points out. Josh turns around. "Well at least I don't kiss William" He smirks and walks away. "Bloody Bugger" Jackie growls and puts Tia on her bed. "I have to talk with Dad, Savvy?" Tia laughs. "Aye aye" Jackie kisses her head. "I love ye" She tells the girl. "I love _ye_ too" Jackie smiles. "Be back in just a sec" Tia nods and Jackie runs back up to the deck.

When Jackie leaves the room, Josh walks in. "You're not allowed in Jackie's room" Tia growls. "So? You're in it!" Josh pulled open Jackie's deck top pulling out her under ware. "Put that back!" Tia yelled. "Gross! These have been on her-" He dropped them and walked over to Tia to sit; he did. Tia wanted him to go! "Go away Josh!" She jumped up and attacked the boy; her twin. "What the hell?" That's when Gibbs walks in. "WHAT ARE YE TWO DOING?" The children look up to their father's first mate. "Well?" Tia looks down. "Josh is in Jackie's room"

"And Tia is too!" Josh points out. "Jackie is letting me!" Tia stands up for herself. They fight. "Master Gibbs!" Gibbs stares at the fighting twins. "Come on, but stay low; Savvy?" The twins get up and stand next to Gibbs. "Aye" They both say.

When Gibbs gets to the deck, he sees Jackie and Jack talking. "Aye aye captain?" He stands next to Jackie. "I can't believe you!" She yelled and walks away. "Jackie wait!" Jack calls after her. "No" Gibbs looks at both of them. "Sir?"

"I said I want her to take Josh and Tia off this ship... Take them away from a pirate's life, but she doesn't want to! Now she is mad at me!" Jack said in a growl. "Sir you do know that being a pirate is in her blood" Gibbs points out. "I don't want for me being me getting them killed! That's what killed Molly... Me loving her... Every bloody person I love gets killed!" Jack yells at the poor Gibbs. "No that is not what killed Molly. Too much blood lost" Gibbs tries to help the man he called a friend. "You never told me that" Jack sighs then gets back at the helm. "What if I get them killed? I can't take all my family dying..."

"Then you try everything you can to not let them die" Gibbs says. "You're right!" Jack smiles after thinking it though. "But what if we can't get Molly back? I may just take up whores and rum again" Gibbs glares at him. "OK take up more rum" Gibbs sighs. "Why not go talk to her again?" Jack thinks. "I can't...We both know I am not the-" Gibbs cuts him off. "If you're going to say talking; you can talk very well Sir" Jack nods. "But not about my feelings" He points out. "Even if you got the kids to go, where would they go?" Gibbs asks. "Maybe go live with Elizabeth and Will the 3"

"Elizabeth, we know hates Molly; what would make her like her kids?" Jack becomes wide eyed. "She hates Molly? How?" Gibbs rolls his eyes. "Remember when Molly wented crazy at her house? Almost killed Elizabeth's baby? And even her own?" Jack nods. "Well Elizabeth has always had a _thing_ for ye" Gibbs blushes. "Then why did she pick Will?" Jack points out. "She found her feelings too late" Gibbs looks away. _Elizabeth is going to kill me! I just know it! _He thinks. "Oh... Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"Would you leave Molly if she did?" Jack thinks. Would he? "I... Don't know..." Gibbs couldn't believe his ears. "WHAT?" Jack glares at him. "Sorry but what? Molly loves you" Jack sighs. "And I her but... Molly has been gone for some time..." Gibbs wanted to hit Jack on the head! What the hell is he thinking? "Jack, do you hear yourself? Molly wanted you to be happy but not to be like this. Love the children you two made, not have 2 thoughts about you're married! Think about what Molly would feel if she heard you!" Gibbs points out. "Well she isn't here is she?"

On The _Flying Dutchman, _walked a heart broken ghost. "Why? JACK!" She screamed. "Molly?" The ghost looks to her captain. "I can't... Why?" Will stares at her. "What?" They holds each others hands. "Jack may... love Elizabeth..." She tears up. Will holds her crying body to his. "Shh... We'll talk to him when they get to the locker"

"I'm sorry Will... But my heart is hurting so much" Tears fall as she runs to her room. "Molly..."

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? What? Now you know what I meant when I said 'Does she even want to be saved?'. Does she? Can Jack make her understand what he's thinking?**

**And if you are a HUGE Jack Sparrow fan, sorry if I made him sound mean... Sorry again! Please leave a comment please. ** ** Here's some more cause I haven't updated in a LONG time.**

Jackie wakes up to someone at her door. "Who's there?" She called. "Jackie it's Barbossa" He called in. "Come in" Barbossa walks in and sits next to the pirate lass. "Are you OK?" He asks. "No. Jack is being weird! Why would he want his own kids to leave? I don't even know if mom even died! Did she leave us with him?" Jackie yells "I would know if she didn't die, Jack is very scared of me. So I think she did die but remember she loves you no matter where" Barbossa hugs Jackie close. "Really? Do you think so?" She stares wide eyed. "Aye" Jackie hugs her family member. "Thanks, now I got to talk with my father, Savvy?"

"Aye" They get up and leave the room. When Jackie can see Jack, she over hears him talking to Gibbs about Aunt Elizabeth. "Jack, do you hear yourself? Molly wanted you to be happy but not to be like this. Love the children you two made, not have 2 thoughts about you're married! Think about what Molly would feel if she heard you!" Gibbs says. _What the hell? _Jackie hears him say "Well she isn't here is she?" Jackie jumps up to find her brother and sister crying because they also heard them talking. "Come on let's go" Jackie, her brother and sister walk to a long boat. They get in, Jackie runs to grab food and then gets in with the kids. "Now let's go" The thing falls to the water. Jackie and Josh row to get away.

"Bye Daddy" Tia says before she also starts to row. Their tears join the sea.

Slowly, the children of Jack Sparrow got to an island. "Jackie" Tia whines. "What?" The older sister was NOT happy. "I miss daddy" For the 100Th time that day, Tia starts to cry. "Come on, don't cry" Jackie hugs the small 8 year old. That was when the got to the beach. "I wonder..." Jackie got out, grabbed Tia and Josh got out himself. "This place is weird" Josh said as he walks around. "So true" Jackie says when she falls into a hole. "HELP!" She screams. "Jackie!" The twins yell running over to their sister. "I'm OK! But look" She shows them. "There is still some food here" Jackie says. "Jackie..." Tia stares at it then runs over to a side of the beach; the other two run after her. "This is the island daddy hates!" Tia gasps. It looked like a huge fire had happened. "Aunt Elizabeth" Jackie giggles.

"But what will happen when the food runs out?" Josh asked. "I have no idea" Jackie sighs. "Jackie... Look" Tia points to where a black ship was. "The _Black Pearl_" Jackie says. "DADDY!" Jackie screams for her father. "Why are you yelling for him? We just got away from him" Josh points out. "Because I love him" They look again; a long boat was coming. "See? We're saved" Jackie says. "YOU BROUGHT US HERE!" Josh yelled. They glare. "Kids!" Gibbs runs over to the children. Jack isn't too far behind. "Hey" They get in well the two pirates look at each other. "Jackie" Jack takes Jackie back for a minute. "Why? Why did you leave?" He asked. "Because you don't love mom" Jackie growled and put as much power as she could; she hit him in the face. Jack falls to the ground in pain. "THAT IS FOR HURTING OUR FAMILY!" She yells and walks away. "Jackie" Jack said softly. Gibbs walks over. "What happen?" He asked. "Jackie hit me"

"What? Why?"

"Because she heard us talking" Jack sighed. "About Molly?" Jack nods. "Is that why she run away with the twins?"

"Aye, I think" Jackie was mad when they didn't go right away. "WE'RE READY TO GO!" She yelled. Jack and Gibbs jump; then slowly walk over to leave. _We should just leave Jack here... He will NEVER be my father again._ Jackie thinks well glaring at Jack. _Ass_ Her mind adds. That is when Barbossa runs over to the kids. "Are you OK?" He asks well looking them over. "Aye" Jackie says. Her voice was ice cold. "Good" Barbossa takes Jackie over to the side. "Jackie, why? Why did you run away? And with the kids?" The mad asked. "Because Jack is an ass hole! I hate him!" Jackie growled. Jack over heard it and his heart broken. His own daughter hated him... "Jackie don't say that. He is your-"

"Don't! I am NOT his daughter! I am Jackie Kate Barbossa" Jackie said. Barbossa stares at the girl. "Yeah! I am Tia Carly Barbossa" Tia runs to Jackie's side. "And I am Joshamee Kevin Barbossa" Josh also stands with his sisters. "We are Barbossas not Sparrows" Jack's heart broken more and more. "Kids" He bolts over. "But-"

"Leave. We are done of you being that way" Jackie glares a cold one his way. "Jackie, Josh, Tia I am your father" Jack cried. "And a father wouldn't leave his wife: our mom" She then turns to Barbossa. "I think we would like to come with you to save our mom" The twins nod. "Aye Aye!" They cry. Barbossa smirks. "Then let's go" They start to leave when Jack grabs Jackie. "You can't leave..." His tears run down his face. "You should have thought about it before you loved Aunt Elizabeth"

**Sorry for the late update, had a HUGE writer's block and was writing a new TMM (Tokyo mew mew) story. And this is over but I will write more to it, SO will the kids go back to Jack? What about Molly? I will start it soon!**

Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but do own Molly, Jackie, Tia Jr. and Josh Jr. Please leave review!


	8. Jackie's back

**Hey people, I've been thinking and just reread 'The New Pirate in Town' then 'Captain Jackie Sparrow' and now I'm going to write :) Please enjoy and I'm sorry if it sucks….**

**I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean (Sadly)**

Jackie's P.O.V~

I couldn't even look at him, how could he? She was _mom_, he should love her! But no, Aunt Elizabeth is better I guess. "Jackie," I looked up to find him, Jack.

"What do you want?" I hiss.

He looked hurt. "Jackie, please, come back, I'm sorry!" Jack said.

I shake my head and glare. "No! I'm done with your crap!" I snapped.

"Don't use that with me!" Jack yelled, I slap him!

"You're not my boss! I'm a pirate!" I yelled. It was true; I am a pirate, I'm Captain Jackie Sparrow. Wait, that's wrong, I'm Captain Jackie Barbossa, sadly it doesn't have the same ring to it as Sparrow does. Oh well. Then, I turn away from Jack and walk with Josh and Tia following right behind me. _That's what you get for leaving them to look after themselves when mom died. _I thought.

Tia grabbed my hand and I look down at her. "Jackie, we're leaving daddy aren't we?" She said.

I nodded my head. "Aye,"

Josh sighed. "Stop being a baby Tia, we're 8 years old now." Josh said.

I hang my head. It's been 8 years already…. I hope you're in a better place Mom. "Leave her alone Josh, if you're all grown up, start acting like it. Remember, I am Captain." I said as we walk. Josh sighed but said nothing and Tia smiled a little at me. Dad always told me Tia and Josh were a lot like Mom, but Josh was a little like Grandfather… Hehe…

When we walk to Grandfather, I stare at him sadly. He finally truly loved mom than she died. He most likely blamed Tia and Josh, but only at first. I know he loves them, it's really hard not to. "Jackie, Tia, and Josh, how are ye my grandbabies?" Barbossa asked smiling.

I look and meet my brother and sister's eyes. "We're hurting but we'll be fine," I said all pirate like.

Barbossa nodded his head smiling. "Aye,"

"Aye," Josh said.

"Aye," Tia said.

I smile and nod my head. "Aye!" my voice rings out. I am a pirate.

~X~X~X

Barbossa's crew were staring at me and I felt like I was a freak show. _I can blame him. _I thought. It was all Jack's fault. How could we call him father? Tears form in my eyes as I was at the helm. _No. _I thought as I wipe them away. I am NOT weak! "Captain," I look down, I thought I was going to joke with Gibbs but I find a stranger. _Oh yes, I'm not on the Black Pearl anymore. _Shaking my head, I nod.

"Aye,"

The crew member looked a little scared, what? Did he think I was going to bit him or something? Most liking, just because of Grandfather, Hehe… "Captain, the crew and I were wondering if-?"

Before he could finish, something or one jumped onto my back. I jump and turn around. "Tia, Josh!" I growl.

The twins laugh at me. I growl. "Jackie, guess what!"

"What?" I hiss.

Josh jumped down and smirked that smirk, and it hurt. _He has his smirk…. _I thought. "Grandfather showed us the rum room, he said for our 10th birthday we could drink some." Josh said.

That did it, they were just kids! "Grandfather said what!?" I yelled.

Right then, Grandfather walked out of his cabin looking very happy but it changes as he barks orders. He was so died. "Granddaddy said we get some rum for our birthdays!" Tia smiled.

I shake my head as I storm over to Grandfather. Don't worry; Josh was looking after the helm for me. "Grandfather!" I growled.

Grandfather looked my way. "Aye, aye Jackie," Barbossa said.

I glared. "Why did you say they could rum for their 10th birthday!? They're only kids!" I yelled getting more and more mad.

Barbossa chuckled. "Jackie, my dear, all kids have their first class of rum at 10!" He said.

I glared, oh I know. Jack did the same for me, but I didn't want that for them. They're not really pirates. "They're not pirates," I hissed.

"How are they not? Their daddy, their grandfathers, their mother and even their sister are pirates." Barbossa said.

I glared harder. "It doesn't matter; I don't want that for them!" I yelled. Then, before anyone could do anything, the navy come and round our ship. Oh no!


End file.
